


Can too many wrongs make one heck of a right?

by PurpleWrittingTiger15



Series: a rumic world collection [3]
Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: F/M, even if they dont outwardly showed it, just teens excited over their first relationship, new relationship jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWrittingTiger15/pseuds/PurpleWrittingTiger15
Summary: Rinne and Sakura have faced down some pretty hectic situations, be it ridiculous or terrifying and now that they're officially together that means that they can face anything and not be fazed right?Right??The main lesson is that all relationships need to take it's steps one at a time kids





	Can too many wrongs make one heck of a right?

**Author's Note:**

> …I finished it!!!!!  
> took a bunch of months but I finished it  
> Sorry it took so long, I actually had a bunch of ideas for this so I had to choose one and then school and now im finished!!!  
> About 20 pages and 9,671 words to show for it (this was as short as i could get it tbh believe me) so get ready!!

For many couples, especially young ones, a romantic atmosphere was ideal for making good memories. The best example for a tender setting would be right now.

The sky above was a beautiful array of pinks, oranges, and purples that bled into a dark royal blue along with the first few stars sprinkling about. Below were two figures walking down an empty street; a red headed boy and a brown haired girl holding hands with only the street lamps lighting their way. It was the most perfect, most romantic setting any couple could have wished for.

If only the mood wasn’t so awkward.

Indeed, while the two were holding hands and were very much a couple, the atmosphere was far from romantic. On a closer inspection the miserable looking teens were soaked to the bone, had confetti sticking to them all over, had a little less money than they had planned to spend, and were very hungry. It was over all, a walk shame of sorts.

If Rinne was completely honest this was possibly the worst date he has ever been on.

Not because of Sakura Mamiya though, the girl was an angel who always made any situation better in his opinion. No it was the fact that his plan for the perfect date had gone off the rails for nearly the entire day. Everything that could have gone wrong went and got so much worse and worse as the date dragged on. The fact that it was him who asked her out and plan the date, which just added to his guilt.

Shame filled the young sort of death god as he mustarded up some courage to sneak a glance at his, hopefully-still-but-not-like-he-would-blame-her, girlfriend.

Sakura was looking ahead with what most would assume a neutral expression, but if you looked closely you’d notice how her eyes were drawn downward a bit and the slightly furrowed eyebrows. She was just as bothered as he was and the fact that her face was actually showing that spoke volumes.

While they managed to remove most of the confetti from each other, he could still find more than a few of those little suckers stubbornly clinging to her.

A part of him wanted to remove then but he felt that would be too soon and so out of line after everything that had happened.

She had her brown hair in two ponytails while in a short light pink floral patterned dress and dark blue jean shorts with wedged heeled sandals, with little flowers decorated on them. A cute outfit for a nice date, even if that didn’t happen.

Although most of the clothes and her were dwarfed within his black track suit jacket that he offered up to keep her warm. It was the least he could do after everything.

(A tiny voice within did coo and swoon over how adorable and tiny she looked then, only to be squashed by a much bigger voice saying he had no right to enjoy such a sight)

When it looked like she was going to meet his gaze, Rinne quickly pulled his sight back on the street to her house.

He felt her penetrating gaze on him and he willed himself not to flinch or look back at her, terrified that he’ll see her being angry at him.

 _But could you blame her?_ He thought miserably.

If their eyes met he was gonna blurt out nothing but apologizes and that was if he had the courage to say anything to her.

The other risk was he would take one look at her face and just stare at her like a loser, and then his eyes would dip down towards her mouth and…

A fierce flushed overcame his face at that thought process as well as some more embarrassment.

There was another reason why he felt that this date was a total failure and that was the sort of mission that the teen set up for himself three weeks ago.

To kiss his girlfriend for the first time ever.

While some would say that he was blowing things way out of proportions and that he was being way too hard on himself, the red head would have pointed out that said people weren’t even there to see the train wreck of a date so they had no right to say that. It was important to him, to his girlfriend, to their relationship too for a matter of fact, and he screwed up.

But then again there were other people who were involved for this crime. Rinne’s frown hardened at that, remembering all the culprits who helped jinxed his date with Sakura as well as all the lost chances he had of kissing her.

This was the worst date Rinne has ever been on and he swore the people involved would pay.

The first on the list, as well as the reason why he’s been stuck on the idea of trying to kiss Sakura, were Rika and Miho.

It all started three weeks ago when one day in class the two girls were talking with Sakura…

—-FLASHBACK—-

It was an early peaceful morning and most of his fellow classmates have yet to come in. It was currently only he and… his girlfriend.

The sort of shinigami bit back on the smile that was trying to overcome his face. He’d been on cloud nine since they started going out two months ago, how he managed to ask her he’ll never know.

When they officially decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend they both mutually decided not to let a lot of people know since that would just put them in the spotlight. Sakura was a popular girl with the male populace and Rinne knew they wouldn’t take to kindly to the fact that she was off the market so to speak, even less so at how she was with ‘penniless Rokudo’.

And that was just towards people they didn’t know. Considering nearly all the people that they knew would try to butt in on their relationship, it was a smart choice.

It helped that both were against being publicly affectionate so that meant that most people were completely in the dark on their relationship. In order to make up for that, they started coming to class way earlier than anybody else to have some private time for themselves.

Currently Rinne was making paper roses of all colors while Sakura watched with her attention glued to him and making the occasional comment and him responding in turn. A quiet time for the young couple. This was easily one of his treasured moments with the violet eyed girl.

It was an easy atmosphere that was swiftly interrupted when Rika and Miho walked through the door.

 _All good things have to end_ he thought as the both gave a quick smile to each other as she got up to greet her friends, they were one of the first to know so it was okay to show a little affection in front of them.

From there the young man had his attention fully on making his fake flowers as he let whatever conversation the girls were having passed over him, tuning in and out for a while.

Until…

“I’m really jealous of you Sakura-chan; now that you have a boyfriend you can do all sorts of romantic stuff”

“Yeah Sakura-chan like, what have you two been up to lately?”

In an instant Rinne’s cheeks went red and his hands stilled for a moment.

 _W-why were they asking about that kind of stuff???_ He asked desperately in his head. The trio of girls was standing a couple of steps behind him as they conversed. As in they were literally talking about him behind his back. _Either those two have no idea what whispering is or they fully intended for me to hear that._ He thought when it fully dawned on him the situation that he was in.

What was worse was that since they were behind him, they could see any reaction he makes but Rinne couldn’t look at them without making it obvious. He willed his hands to keep working, lest he be discovered to be a captive audience.

“Guys you know I don’t really like to talk about that kind of stuff” Sakura’s voice answered and the red head marveled at how she managed to avoid answering such an invasive question.

“Aw but Sakura-chan, we really want to know!” Rika whined in a combination of loud and quiet.

“You are the only one of us who has a boyfriend” Miho amended in at least a quieter tone.

Even if he could still hear them, at least she was trying.

“Besides you’ve been pretty quiet about your relationship. We’re just really curious!” Rika whispered shouted.

He heard Sakura shushed them down a bit and then sigh, looks like she had to give them something now.

“It’s only been three months, not a lot of things are going to happen in that amount of time” she answered, calm as ever.

Rinne heard the two other girls exasperate a sigh and he felt like he could maybe breathe again. Rika and Miho will get over it, the conversation will leave the subject of their relationship alone, the rest of their classmates would come in then class would start, and it’ll be all okay and forgotten.

All hopes of that happening was crushed by one last word from Rika.

“You’re right but…. Can you at least tell us about your first kiss?” She asked all innocently, like she didn’t just a bomb in the classroom with that one question.

In a second the sort of shinigami stilled and turned more red than usual. Of all the questions they had to ask, it had to be **_that_** one…

All was quiet, which meant two things; that his rapid heartbeat was ringing even louder in his head than what would have been normal, and that his girlfriend, who always kept a level head, was suddenly very quiet. She should have responded by now with an answer but she wasn’t saying anything which meant that this had caught her off and that was clearly not good.

A beat passed a second longer than normal and Rinne knew that Sakura had made a grave mistake. One that he was powerless to save her from.

“YOU TWO HAVEN’T-” Furious shushing stopped that sentence from finishing but he already figured how that one was supposed to end.

He quickly turned around to look, no longer able to resist and saw three pairs of eyes lock on him. Sakura had her hands up in a way to calm down her friends with pink dusted cheeks until their eyes met.

Maroon met violet and they both quickly flushed red a second later. The twin braided haired girl broke contact first as she started herding her friends to the door so that their conversation could be more private.

But not before they could deliver the final killing blow.

“Well it is Rokudo-kun after all”

“Yeah that does make sense”

With a click of the door the trio of girls had left the classroom, leaving Rinne at the mercy of his thoughts.

 _W-What was that supposed to mean???_ He thought defensively. _What the hell did they mean it was me and it made sense??Just what were they implying there???_  The teen questioned further, feeling some hurt male pride right there as well as offence for the negative questioning of his relationship skills.

What did they think that he couldn’t take the initiative? There was nothing wrong with taking some time plus the moment was never right for something…something like that!!Just because they haven’t kissed yet didn’t mean he was a bad boyfriend!

…..right?

It’s not like he hadn’t thought of it or not wanted to. Before they got together and he thought that his feelings were one-sided, he did have a few thoughts or more about kissing Sakura.

When they got together they both agreed to take things slow since this was a first relationship for both of them. Each new step was especially special with how it would be a first for either of them. That naturally that meant that a first kiss should take some time and that’s clearly what he was doing, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

……

……..but maybe he’s waiting too long now?

Maybe he was being a bad boyfriend because they haven’t kissed yet, maybe Sakura really did want him to make the first move already and thought he was being way too reserved now, maybe he was wasting their time with all the waiting and he was actually ruining their relationship…..

 _….shit I am screwing up_ Rinne thought miserably, they haven’t even dated for long and it already looked like it was gonna end! All too soon the teen girls came back in, with his girlfriend notably avoiding his eyes.

Not good. Not good at all.

There was no way they could have a conversation now and probably for a while with how she wasn’t looking at him. And with how flustered he felt over just a thought of her now, much less look or even talk to, he wasn’t in any position to start anything either.

As more of their classmates started coming in now to start class, the young sort of shinigami made a vow to himself; that before they went back to school they would have their first kiss!

…..As soon as he could find it in himself to not turn red when he thought about the task or whenever he looks at Sakura now. Whichever came first really.

—–END OF FLASHBACK—-

Of course during the last week of school the red haired teen was unable to really focus on schoolwork, too far into his thoughts of taking the next step with his significant other.

Sakura became his first friend at school, the first person to be so unapologetically nice to him with no ulterior motive, his first crush and now his first girlfriend. The idea of having her being his first kiss and him being hers set something warm and fluttering within him.

And so Rinne came up with a plan; to make it even more special, he decided to plan a date all on his own.

Luckily there were flyers going around about a festival taking place close to town, though it was basically an amusement park with all the rides that were being advertised. A date at an amusement park, a good choice if he said so himself.

The best part was that it was a free admission event, which meant all he had to do was save enough for food, games and rides.

On the day before school ended, Rinne approached his girlfriend with the idea of going to the event as a date the week after the next one, swearing that he would be the one to pay to this time.

(As well as discreetly leaving out the other motive for said date, he wanted it to be a surprise)

That glowing smile she gave him afterwards with her sweet voice saying ‘yes’ was all the motivation he needed to start prepping.

Now that he was getting a higher pay that meant earning more money with each spirit that was sent to the wheel of reincarnation. He had to work his butt off for nearly the whole week but he managed to get more than enough to spend on the date.

After asking, more like begging, Rokumon to have the day off so the teen couple could have their alone time he set off to pick up his significant other, with the explicit instruction that he should only be called if a code red evil spirit appeared or the wheel disappearing. Emergencies only basically.

She looked so cute when he picked her up and he felt so confident that everything would fall into place.

Of course Rinne forgot some important details; that the universe got some sick jollies at seeing him fail and made sure it happened often. This time by letting loose Tsubasa Juumonji and Ageha on their date.

The sort of shinigami griped Sakura’s a smidge tighter than before. _I swear it was like they were custom made to make today a disaster_ he thought bitterly as recalled what happened two hours ago.

They had made it to the festival in time holding hands all while they waited in line, when they were spotted by the duo. The exorcist boy and shinigami girl decided to tag along; completely ignoring the thinly veiled comments on wanting some privacy made by Sakura and the glares that Rinne kept throwing their way. How those two found out, he had no idea, he was so sure that he made sure they had no way of know about today. But they did and that spelt instant disaster.

Those jerks knew what they were doing and barely hid their plan of sabotage.

Like they literally were whispering in front of them how to separate them. Seriously did anybody know what whispering is?!!?

The money he put away for their date quickly dwindled away by all the rides Ageha was dragging them around for, and each time she tried to make sure she was seated right next to him. He swore each time she was actually successful he could feel Sakura’s eyes on him, feeling more weighted every time.

Tsubasa meanwhile pretty much glued himself to Sakura’s side; always trying to make conversation, getting between he and Sakura, making sad attempts at impressing her via games and winning prizes for her. Seeing it all just left a festering feeling of jealously welling up inside him each time he looked over.

Due to all of that, any chance on finding a good time to initiate anything was nearly impossible. They spent half of the time trying to shake them of and they barely succeeded. Any time that they were alone Rinne’s face kept getting red and couldn’t muster up any courage to make a move. Any time he got close they were ambushed again by Tsubasa and Ageha, complaining on being left behind.

When lunchtime finally rolled in, the young couple were pretty famished and figured they should just share a meal together. Just when their order was ready, did a panicking Rokumon suddenly leapt out of a reido screeching code red. Sure enough an evil spirit did appear, completely wrecking everything in his path.

To make a long back-story short, the spirit was dumped by his girlfriend at a carnival after pulling a stupid prank on her and was taking out his anger on any couple he saw.

Naturally he saw Rinne and Sakura and all hell broke loose after that.

The red haired teen had to pretty much fly around carrying Sakura, the whole time with a jealous evil spirit hot on their heels. Apparently they looked pretty romantic doing that which only made the dumped-ghost even madder.

He had the annoying ability to turn anything into some stupid trick that caused mayhem everywhere, making all the civilians panic. They went through nearly every part of the carnival while being hit by some of the items there; like the water rides and getting completely soaked.

They finally got his soul to rest in peace after they happened to find his ex at the amusement park and had them talk it out, but not before he pulled one last prank by making a large balloon pop and confetti flying all over the place.

Any money they had left and more had to be paid into a fine for having humans witness the spirit. Tsubasa and Ageha ended up disappearing during the chase so they couldn’t help.

More like ran off to avoid paying.

Rokumon left to go to the shinigami bureau to pay the fine, leaving them alone. Hence here they were now, having a walk of shame.

 _I completely ruined everything, congratulations to me; I am the worst boyfriend ever_ Rinne thought with guilt eating away at him. If he had just found somewhere else to go then none of this could have happened, better yet if he had just been brave enough and kissed Sakura earlier then this problem wouldn’t have gotten worse.

 _I have to say something_ the death god resolved as he took another glance at his human companion. _We’ve been walking in silence since we left. This is something couples are supposed to talk about right?_

Rinne kept sneaking small looks at Sakura, trying to figure what exactly to say when their eyes finally met. Dark ruby eyes met amethyst as they stopped walking, coincidently right up to the human girl’s home.

A silence started to stretch through as the duo looked at each other. _Now’s your chance to say something smart_ the boy thought frantically. He opened his mouth and…

“I’m sorry-” “It wasn’t-” both teens stopped, started that they ended up speaking at the same time.

Rinne was the first one to look away to the side; clearing his throat, he asked “Could I go first here?” Sakura gave a small nod and he took it as his cue. “I’m sorry that everything went wrong and I couldn’t stop it”

“Oh Rinne no, its fine” The brown hued haired girl tried to reassure, not wanting her boyfriend to blame himself over a day that went out of control.

“But it wasn’t fine I should have picked somewhere else to go that wasn’t so public or get you somewhere safe so you wouldn’t have gotten involved or-” Just as the teenage death god would have gone further in his rambling, he felt small warm hands gently grab his cheeks and basically forced him to face his girlfriend.

“Rinne Rokudo I think your making this a bigger deal than what it really is” She teased with a small smile. The teen felt his face heat up again, Sakura had gotten into the habit of saying his full name as a way to tease him from how he used to address her.

The whole action was really endearing to him to be honest and he felt himself relax. She really was an angel.

“Everything that happened was out of anyone’s hand, there was no way to predict it” She continued on, releasing his face. The boy wanted to touch his face due to the tingly sensation he felt when her hands left him, but reframed from doing so.

“When we managed to be alone, we had some fun and yeah it wasn’t the best… but it wasn’t the worst date” She stated as the girl made sure to keep eye contact with her boyfriend. Honesty was the best quality, but she already knew that she can be a bit brutal when telling the truth so she wanted to easy up this time.

“This was the first date that…didn’t go according to plan but we’re still good Rinne” She finished off hoping that she eased off at least some of his unnecessary guilt.

From the genuine smile he sent her way, the one that always made her heartbeat go slightly faster, she had managed to succeed.

“So my apology?” he asked in relaxed tone.

“Was never needed” she answered in a soft tone.

Rinne’s eyes stayed on her until they moved above saying “Looks like your home now”

“Ah your right” Sakura mentioned as she took a glance at her house, gaze returning to her boyfriend” “Thank you for taking me out today it was…nice”

“I promise next time will be better” swore the red head, hoping to convey that he’ll still try to plan better for a hopeful next date.

“I’ll be looking forward to that” she said, smiling that angelic smile of hers.

He couldn’t help but smile at that until he noticed some of the colorful paper still stuck in her hair. Just before they left the fair, both worked to remove the confetti from each other. It looked like he missed one.

“Sakura? You have some of the confetti stuck-” He said making a gesture with his hand on where the stubborn piece of paper was. Her eyes widen a bit and her hand went through her hair to get the confetti but she kept missing it.

Taking a step closer the boy said “Here I can take it out for you”. He didn’t noticed the surprised noise she made as his hand made contact with her cheek, as gently as possible, focused on the one piece.

Just as he removed it and was about to let her know did he suddenly noticed the look Sakura was giving him. He had never seen her make that kind of expression before; wide eyes with a mouth slightly a jarred, all of her focus was on him like never before. All of this was happening as his hand refused to move a muscle away from her. It was as if she was waiting for his next move.

It was then that a very important fact hit Rinne; they were completely alone right now.

 _Holy crap this is a moment!_ He thought in a very frantic voice, because it really was perfect now. She wasn’t mad at him, they were alone, the setting was nice and relaxed, and did he mention that they were alone?!?!

All of this new information suddenly left him breathless, his maroon colored eyes dropping and zeroing in on her pretty pink lips.

His legs took a step closer, completely on autopilot, to her still form with his eyes flickering from her mouth to her whole face. If there was even a hint of her not wanting this, Rinne wouldn’t hesitate on backing off. Forcing a kiss on Sakura was wrong and he refused to go down that route, this had to be reciprocal.

But there was no sign of resistance, actually her eyelids lowered down slightly as her memorizing eyes drew him in closer. Was it just him or did she take some steps to be closer as well?

“Sakura…” he breathed out in a low voice, nearly floored with how much his beloved girlfriend’s focus was on him, mirroring him no doubt.

They were now just barely touching with how close they were, breathing in the same air space. Her beautiful violet eyes making him so weak in the knees he could fall but filling him with so much dumb young courage. Their faces started nearing closer; with him leaning down and her standing on her tip toes to reach. Their eyes closed and their hearts beating so hard and fast it wouldn’t surprise either of them if the other heard and then…

….…Sakura’s mother called out and Rinne swore he heard some deity had to be laughing at them.

“Sakura your home!!!” was the joyful yell the 40 year old let out, either ignoring or unaware of how her daughter and her boyfriend sudden leapt away from each other, both completely red-faced.

“M-mama hi!!” the teenage girl called out, trying to calm down the heat that gathered in her face and her heart. That really shocked her, were they really that close to her house?

“H-hello Mrs. Mamiya” the teen boy said in a trembling voice, kind of fearful of how much the mother of Sakura might have saw. What the hell was wrong with him? Trying to kiss Sakura in plain view of her house where her parents could catch them!?!? The wish for the earth to just open up and swallow him whole had never been stronger till now.

With the mood completely ruined now, the teens tried to gather their wits together as they took steps to the door as well as meet the girl’s mother. Flustered as he was, Rinne knew it was basic manners to at least walk his girlfriend to the door, especially when a parent was watching.

“Ah Sakura your boyfriend is so nice walking you home huh? Thank you for doing this Rokudo-kun” The elder woman said as she gave a small teasing smile towards her daughter. The young shinigami felt the tips of his ears heat up at that.

(He also may or may not have heard a tired sounding “mama” slip from his girlfriend)

“It was nothing Mrs. Mamiya” He amended as he gave a quick bow to her. The human woman gave a bow as well, clearly amused at how formal her daughter’s boyfriend was. “It seems like you two had some fun, would you like to come in for some snacks? I made extras” The older woman said in a sing-along tone.

Rinne did a splendid job on holding back the wince that came with that sentence. The idea of staying while Sakura’s mother was around after the date and almost getting caught at kissing, overruled any urge for food. “I’m sorry but I can’t I have work in the morning and my granny is probably waiting up for me” He said in his most polite but regretful tone.

Lying to his girlfriend’s mom left a bad taste in his mouth so truths that borderline on being lies was the best he could do. He certainly did have work but the only one who would be waiting up would be Rokumon and maybe granny if his black cat had time to snitch on him.

Sakura didn’t leave a hint that his alibi was untrue, all too well aware of the reasons, her poker face game strong as always.

“Ah, too bad” the older woman pouted slightly and continued on “Well have a goodnight Rokudo-kun and say hi to your granny for me” turning to her daughter she stated “Sakura I have the snacks waiting in the kitchen why don’t you say goodbye to Rinne” and with a wink, she went back inside the house.

The tension in the atmosphere from before seemed to return tenfold, dense enough for a knife to cut through. The sort of shinigami had a feeling it was due to Mrs. Mamiya leaving, a clear sign that she was offering them some privacy. That meant she saw what happened and was giving them another chance which honestly is way worse than her being unaware of it.

The silence of it all was nearly deafening.

It was Sakura that broke the silence with a question. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in for some food, we both hadn’t eaten” she asked with a touch of concern.

“I’m sure, besides there are still some offerings left over from before break that hadn’t went bad yet” He reassured, still feeling embarrassed over everything. He nearly crumbled under the pressure of her staring eyes when she relented and agreed.

“Can we hang out tomorrow?” That surprised him, after what happened she wanted to hang around him so soon? “Yeah of course” he answered quickly because even after everything, being near her was always a good thing and he’d rather not waste any chances.

Right now though it was a problem, because there was still a part of him that really didn’t want to go yet.

Clearly it was the stupid part of him.

“So…” she began, seemingly also having trouble with saying bye.

“So..?” He mirrored, hoping she’d either bring up what happened or completely forget about it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” she said, looking him in the eyes and paralyzing him at the same time. Maybe they could start again? It seems like they both want it so then why not?

Rinne swallowed hard at the bundles of nerves that were going hay wire within him. He then opened his mouth “Sakura I…” he started saying but fell short when his eyes caught a glimpse at her lips.

……And then he froze and ruined it by saying “I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight”.

There was a horrifying second where Sakura’s face, so full of anticipation, fell with disappointment. It went away just as fast, fast enough to make it seem like it didn’t happen, with a smile that she put on and said “Goodnight Rinne”.

With a quick wave of her hand, she closed the door and disappeared from his view. The shinigami boy also had his hand up as a way to say goodbye that quickly fell to his side once the door closed.

A beat passed, then a second, a third, and on the fourth when the red head felt that enough time passed did he ever so gently pressed his forehead against the wooden door.

He let out a long tired suffering groan that only sixteen year olds could make.

 _I can’t believe I chickened out_ he thought with shame. He’s had not one, but two chances to kiss her and he blew both of them. What’s worse was that Sakura seemed to actually want to kiss him too, and it felt like he failed her.

Taking some steps back he sighed. _I could try again tomorrow_ he thought but he had little hope of that succeeding and honestly his confidence took huge hits this whole day and he wasn’t sure if he could manage it again on the next day.

Feeling defeated, dejected and every other negative word that started with ‘d’ Rinne started walking off while taking out his haori of the underworld in order to fly his way home.

——–

He was then completely unaware that on the other side of the door, Sakura was in a similar mindset. This time though she was in the hallway that lead to the kitchen with her hands on her blushing cheeks.

 _I can’t believe I didn’t do anything_ the girl thought in embarrassment. She managed to remove her shoes and take some steps into her house when all of the events of today, especially those precious ones the happened minutes ago, had hit her. The teen girl rarely every felt so flustered but thinking back on it not even she could withstand all of the missteps.

Especially during the last week of school.

Her cheeks still blushed when she remembered the conversation she had with Rika and Miho outside of their classroom. How they loudly exclaimed shock when they learned that she and Rinne had not kissed yet, with him in still in the room _what were they thinking!?!??!!?_

There was no way he didn’t hear what they yelled out and since he turned around just a second later proved that. This was why Sakura had decided that the conversation should be far from his hearing range.

It’s not like she didn’t want it to happen, it’s more like she just…forgot about it. Bad as that sounded it was the truth. A truth that she readily gave out no matter how embarrassing it was, when her friends started making comments on her boyfriend that borderline on being insulting.

She may or may not be a bit protective of her red haired significant other when people are throwing insults at him but that’s beside the point.

It was not Rinne’s fault and she wanted to make that clear, plus this was a new relationship for them so they were taking their time.

Rika had then pointed out that maybe they were taking too much time on that, since most couples their age had already kissed by at least the third date. That seemed way too soon in Sakura’s opinion and she was at least 99% sure that Rinne would agree, but they were bringing up some valid points.

While kissing on the third date was out of the question, maybe three months was too long to not at least think about kissing?

This was had to be her fault but then wouldn’t Rinne have noticed or brought it up if it was bothering him? Miho then added in that maybe he was waiting for her to make a hint at him and thought that she didn’t want to kiss him?

The human girl’s anxiety started to slowly rise at that. If that were the case then they had a serious case of miscommunication that needed to be fixed ASAP. Her sort of shinigami boyfriend had the bad habit of always putting the blame on himself whenever an inconvenience happens to fall on them.

The two girls quickly suggested to the twin braided girl that if Rinne wasn’t making a move then she should be the one to do so.

Before she could make a rebuttal to that suggestion the time for lessons to start was starting to near so the conversation came to a close.

Sakura couldn’t find it in her to look at her boyfriend when she back into the classroom and at the time she was really trying to process the conversation.

The conclusion she came to was that she should be the one to take the initiative and kiss him first. That way Rinne wouldn’t have to worry about that plus she realized that she actually really did want to get close to him and kissing was a great step for that.

When he suggested the festival as their first date for the break she thought it was a great opportunity and agreed almost immediately.

And then everything else happened.

Sakura sighed, not wanting to relive all of the missed chances that took place during their date, as she made her way to the kitchen for some much needed snacks.

 _That look on his face though…. I’ve never seen that expression before_ she thought as she kept at her pace. His red eyes were both looked so soft when they trained on her, but had an intense focus on her that had her heart pounding quite a bit. Her hand unconsciously made its way to her cheek, remembering the warmth from his hand and still feeling tingles there.

 _The way he looked at me then… I think he was going to kiss me._ A warm blush started to grow on her face from that thought she took that in. Maybe he was going to make the first move? She felt hypnotized by that look on his face that she barely noticed herself getting closer to him.

Seeing Rinne leaning down oh so slowly to her though? She became hyper aware of that and felt that maybe things were falling into place right then and there.

 _And then mom had really bad timing_ she thought dejectedly as she entered the kitchen. The violet eyed girl felt guilt starting to weigh in on her, over her mother’s interruption.

She quickly spotted some plates topped with cookies and other baked goods. It looked her mom made too much food again….

 _No I can’t blame mom for that, I was the one who didn’t act sooner_. She concluded in her head as she made herself a plate to take some of the food up to her room. After convincing herself that she should be the one to take the first step what does she do? Let him go without a fight and letting the awkwardness settle in between them.

Maybe she should have tried harder to make him stay, not to try to kiss him again but to reassure him and make sure he got some food in him instead of relying on the offerings. Seeing how he couldn’t have left as fast as possible though made her doubt she could have done anything.

 _Maybe after all of that… Rinne decided he doesn’t want to kiss me after all._ It was a sad thought but it’s not like it wasn’t possible. He might have taken the interruptions as a sign and decided that kissing wasn’t for him, that’s probably why he left so soon.

That …. Honestly hurt her feelings a bit there. Made her feel a bit unwanted there. And yet…

 _If that is the case then I just have to get over it_ she resolved, even if they would never share a first kiss that didn’t mean she wanted the relationship to end. She loved him and wanted to be with him and if Rinne wasn’t comfortable with that kind of intimacy then she will respect that.

Though she should first try to get over the sting of that.

Sakura was quickly brought back out of that thought process by the call of her mother.“Ah Sakura did Rinne leave already? That’s too bad I was going to try and have him take some treats with him” The older woman said.

“You made too much again mom” the teen teased a little, wanting to ease off the bad energy she’s gotten from her head. “It’ll be okay, Rinne and I are gonna meet up tomorrow so I can take some up to him then” The girl offered. It left a bad taste in her mouth how her boyfriend kept eating junk food, so any opportunity to have him eating anything remotely different she took.

 _Plus maybe then we can talk about our relationship_ she secretly thought, wanting to make some amends.

“That’s great Sakura; can you tell me when you two will meet up? I want to have a chance to wash that jacket soon” Her mother answered nonchalantly.

That made the girl pause “The jacket? What do you mean mom?” she asked confusedly.

At that, Mrs. Mamiya gave a teasing smile “Aw did you get so distracted that you forgot what you borrowed? I remember when I was like that while dating your father” the older woman then giggled as she gestured to the black track suit jacket that was still hanging off her shoulders.

“I mean Rinne’s jacket of course, that boy is such a gentleman to do that” and that’s when it hit the sixteen year old that she had forgotten to give him back the jacket.

 _I completely forgot I still had this_ she thought, amazed that it slipped her mind. The hand that wasn’t holding a plate of food quickly went to feel the fabric and confirm what she already knew.

This wasn’t good. The red haired boy was beyond poor and barely had any possessions of his own, his clothes included. This was the only jacket he had and after being splashed by water and going back to a cold club building with the kotatsu being the only way to be warm and dry; it wouldn’t be a good idea.

She should give this back as soon as she could, it was the summer but that didn’t guarantee that the nights would be cold-

That’s when Sakura got an idea.

“I just put the laundry in the washer but I can stop it to add in his jacket- her mother continued till her daughter suddenly spoke up. It was because if she wanted to execute her plan she needed to do it now.

“Actually mama that’s alright, I can wash it in the morning and then I can meet up with Rinne so I can just take it to my room now” she quickly said making her way to the table and putting in some more food on her plate.

“I’ll just take some extra food with me to my room is that okay?”

“Uh well yes but are you sure about the jacket?”

“Positive, thanks mama goodnight” and with that the girl made some quick steps as she went up the stairs.

“Don’t forget to wash up” The older woman called out and was left standing alone in her spot, utterly confused by her daughter’s behavior. She then sighed and said one sentence that explained everything.

“Ah young love can be so strange”

———

Sakura quickly made it her room and made sure it was shut behind her, not wanting any more interruptions especially now.

She placed the plate on her table and made her way to the window, gently holding the black jacket closed to her.

“Okay he should still be around, and since he had his haori then he should still be in the air…” the girl muttered to herself, trying to spot her more than likely, flying boyfriend.

(she ignored the urge bring the jacket even closer to her, because it smelled so much like him and it was a really comforting scent, there was no time for that)

Her amethyst colored eyes searched and searched until “There” she exclaimed, thankful that her boyfriend was born with bright red hair. Quickly, she opened her window and said as loud as she can without disturbing her neighbors or alerting her mom, she called out to him.

“Rinne!”

And that one call did the trick.

——–

“Rinne!”

The sudden call of his name had the boy in question stop in his tracks mid-air.

 _That sounded like Sakura_ the boy thought looking around for the source. He was just taking the long way back to the club building in order to clear his head when he heard the call.

He quickly spotted his girlfriend, waving her hand around to make herself obvious to see.

“Sakura?” he said in a stupor. _Why is she calling me back? Is something wrong?_ He thought with a dozen or so of similar questions buzzing through his head as he made his way to her open window. As he flew closer he trained his red eyes on her form, trying to see if anything life threatening had attached to her in the time he left but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

When he reached the girl he quickly asked “Sakura is something wrong?” with some concern leaking into his voice for that question.

She looked a bit nervous as she was holding… wait a sec.

“I’m really sorry Rinne” The girl spoke in a regretful tone as she showed what she’d been holding her hands, his black track suit jacket.

The sort of shinigami instinctively started patting down himself and realized what had happened. _I must have been really out of it to not notice I didn’t have the jacket_ He thought a bit embarrassed of his blunder.

“I completely forgot I still had it on and by the time I did you were gone so I was hoping I could catch up to you like this and I’m really sorry” the girl blurted out in guilt. Her boyfriend could have ended up sleeping in the cold and it would have been her fault.

 _Is she actually blaming herself?_ He thought, completely puzzled at how his sweet girlfriend could have come to that conclusion. He was the forgetful one so it’s his fault not hers.

Besides the fact that Sakura had it hardly seemed like a problem if you asked him, especially if it came back smelling like her.

The teen girl handed back the black jacket to her boyfriend, which he took back with care.

“Sakura its-” Rinne started in order to tell her everything was fine, but she ended up beating him to the punch.

“Could you wait here for a bit longer? I have something else” she asked looking up to him. Well how could he say no to that? With a quick nod she turned away from him going back to her desk.

“I know you said you still had some offerings back at your place” she said as she looked to be rummaging around her desk. “But…” she trailed off as she walked back to him, this time the contents in her hand much more visible.

 _F-food!!_ He thought with a type of excitement that only dirt poor people got when free food was available. For in her small hands were small clear bags of baked goods and snacks all for him.

“Some more food wouldn’t hurt right?” She said with a smile. _She is such an angel_ he thought as gushy feelings filled him up over his amazing girlfriend. A smile quickly broke out from Rinne’s face making the girl feel all sorts of warm fuzzy feelings.

He took the two goodie bags with such care you’d think they were gold instead of something to consume. He gently put them in his pants pockets as a way to hold them safety and keeping his hands free.

“Since my mom made so much food, I can bring in more tomorrow if you want” She added, loving her boyfriend’s expressions.

That expression quickly got better from hearing that bit of info. _I really love her; she’s just so kind it’s amazing_ he thought at the top of an emotional high at this point. All of the warm fuzzy feelings she had quickly magnified tenfold when he spoke.

“Thank you Sakura Mamiya”

Sakura’s cheeks turned pink by the sheer gratitude radiating from the teen kind of death god. He rarely ever called her by her full name so when he did it felt special.

“And you know…” He continued, making her stare at him in surprise. His grin turned into a smirk at her surprised expression. “You have nothing to apologize for or be obligated to give food for” he teased while moving a bit closer to her window frame.

Her blush darkened at that “It’s not like that” she answered looking away from her boyfriend’s smirking face. “I just…wanted to make sure that your okay….that we’re okay” she finished lamely.

The smirk he had was quickly wiped off at her answer. _She must have that I was trying to close her off earlier_ he realized and noting that in some ways she wasn’t wrong. He was trying to distance himself from her, trying so hard to make sure everything went right when he should have just been focusing in on her.

A silent minute passed between the couple, until Rinne reached out with his hand cupping the side of her face, gently having her face him. He had on such a gentle look on his face that it stole her breath away.

“Yeah, we’re okay” he said, wanting this time to be the one to reassure her of everything.

Sakura smiled at that, and for once the young couple felt at peace with each other. She placed her hand on top of his, just have more contact when their eyes locked with the other. Maroon eyes met her violet ones as they stood still, their heartbeats ringing out so loud it wouldn’t be surprising if the whole neighborhood heard them.

Neither quite notice who leaned in closer first but by the time they did they were mere centimeters apart. Eyes still locked, it felt like a thousand words were being spoken and that nothing needed to be said.

And then Rinne closed his eyes and the distance between them.

Sakura let out a small surprised noise as their lips had full contact, and her eyes shut down as well leaning in to get the full affect.

It ended as quickly as it began as the sort of death god separated himself from her. Her eyes were wide open at the lost of touch and saw how frazzled he had become.

He looked so startled at his own actions and so red that it over shadowed his freckles. It was adorable and the girl had no doubt she was probably the same shade as him. She wasn’t that far off since in his eyes she was just as red as he was, with her naturally wide eyes seemingly to be bigger with so much wonderment and love that he felt floored.

In his eyes he looked to have an essay’s worth of apologizes lined up but nothing came up and she had a just as many questions in her own but was silent.

She saw most obvious one as _‘I’m sorry for not being sorry I kissed you’_ , which was good since she was hardly complaining about that.

He saw the most prevalent one as _‘why did you stop?’_ an honest to any god question now that he saw her reaction.

Neither is sure who leaned in first again but one second they were far from the other. The next, they were locking lips into their second kiss.

Sakura’s hands quickly went to the sides of her boyfriend’s neck as to hold him close. Rinne’s hands instantly migrated towards her waist and actually pulled her closer, with both parties letting out a satisfied sound at that action.

Their first kiss they barely had anytime to explore it due to it ending so soon.

This second one is awkward from the inexperience they both have and how they were nearly bruising their lips from how much pressure they were putting out. Both trying to find the right angle for them. They hardly a clue on what they were doing but they didn’t care about that, more so focused on each other and the firework feelings coming from the kiss. When Sakura let out a hum of approval and a sigh left from Rinne, the young couple figured they were going in the right direction.

The sort of shinigami took notice over how impossibly soft her lips were and how smooth they felt. The taste of her lips was either the faintness of some berry Chap Stick she had to have used earlier or maybe it was just naturally her, made him want to find out for sure. Whatever it was, it’s now becoming his favorite thing to taste and probably be addicted to.

The human girl meanwhile was becoming more and more familiar with how his lips were so nice and firm. She had some musings that they would feel more cracked than they looked but no she was delightfully wrong. There was no real way to describe what this lingering taste on his lips, all she could call it was that it was simply Rinne, and it’s addictive now.

After what felt like forever, their fevered second kiss was starting to wound down. Sakura’s hand came to a rest on his broad shoulders while his hands lessen the grip on her waist. With their eyes still closed they slowly stopped the kiss, resting their foreheads against the other.

After taking some breaths, who knew that after kissing for a long time you needed to catch your breath, the teens slowly opened their eyes.

Rinne swore if his heart didn’t feel like it was about to go into cardiac arrest, he would’ve started again on their lip lock from the look on his girlfriend’s face. Beautiful violet eyes all big and glazed over, completely flushed cheeks and her lips looking more pink than usual and bruised; all because of him. _She’s so beautiful_ he thought amazement over how this angel came and choose him, just how lucky id he?

Sakura was really tempted to kiss her boyfriend again and honestly no one could blame her if they saw what she sees right now. His naturally maroon colored eyes, looking darker than usual with a sort of haziness to them, his cheeks just as pink as her was as well as bruised lips. He looked irresistible and the reason she was holding back was because she loved the look of him and she really did need a breather right now. _I really did this to him_ ; she thought in awe of how they managed to progress from barely friends to now, it’s really amazing.

The boy suddenly cleared his throat, having now come back down from cloud 9 and feeling a bit embarrassed now no regrets though and said “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that” he confessed with a shy smile.

Sakura grinned at that, more than a little happy that the feelings here were mutual. “If it’s as much I’ve been wanting it, I think I can relate” she admitted.

“I’m sorry it took so much time” he apologized, half relieved that she wanted to kiss too and half remorseful at making her wait.

“It’s okay” she amended, running her hands over his shoulders in circles. It was then that she noticed a small detailed that made her let out a giggle. “Uh Rinne? Do you mind letting me down” she said wanting so much to have a camera to capture the sputter her boyfriend let out.

He felt hot embarrassment coarse through him as apparently during their kissing session, he had at some point lifted Sakura up a bit for easier access. _No wonder she wasn’t as short as she usually is during that_ he thought.

“S-sorry about that” he said letting her down. Sakura had to fight down another giggle for her flustered boyfriend’s sake and once her feet touched the carpet she said “I’m not complaining; besides we’re still figuring this stuff out” happy that while he did let her down his hands stayed in place.

It was her turn to clear her throat and adding “besides we can always practice” she said shyly, unable to meet his eyes.

That meant she missed the way his face turned completely red at that comment. He felt waves of nerves come alive, this time tinged with excitement over ‘practicing’ with her. Rinne’s heart swelled with love over this girl and he really wanted to keep kissing her but… “I think it’s time I actually go home now, I don’t want to keep you up”

She sighed at that “Yeah your right” she answered lowly only to look up at him “We are seeing each other tomorrow though”

“Definitely” he answered with assuredness and she smiled at that. “Good” she simply said and ever so reluctantly removed her hands from his shoulders.

He as well took his time taking his hands off her waist and backed off from her a smidge. They stood in front of each other sharing the same excited smile.

Neither could help it as they leaned in for a quick peck. They pulled back with their cheeks pinker than usual as they said.

“Goodnight Rinne”

“Goodnight Sakura”

And with that the sort of shinigami left and the girl who can see spirits closed her window, both off to wash up and go to sleep with love struck grins.

 _What a great date_ was their last thoughts as sleep claimed them.

**Author's Note:**

> AND WE’RE DONE  
> so I basically imagined the first kiss as the Jonathan and Nancy kiss with a little less steam, if you don’t know then here like this is the only way I see it happening. Sorry if the kiss seemed awkward, first time writing anything like that  
> I did scrap a lot of ideas, some I might end up writing about, but I figured this was the crème de la crop so to speak since ya waited so long you get technically 3 first kisses/ first lowkey make out.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the wait  
> The dress is kinda like this pink one https://purpletiger15.tumblr.com/post/156661925766/tolbyccia-whats-better-than-this


End file.
